


Melancholy

by SirFluffingtonThe3rd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFluffingtonThe3rd/pseuds/SirFluffingtonThe3rd
Summary: Karma helps Nagisa deal with the death of ______It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Putting this up to say hello and enjoy!

Alright this'll give some backstory.

 

This fic takes place in the Canon timeline. And just about after the spring break trip. There.

Let's start on a Thursday.

 

Nagisa POV: My back is killing me and I have bruises all over. I'll have to wear a turtleneck to hide the cuts on my neck. I mean, I've tried to convince myself to go to the cops, but she's my mother; and she wouldn't last a week in jail. So I'll have to put up with her until I'm 18. Well, better get ready for school. I slip on some jeans, a sky blue turtleneck, and grey converse.

(AN:Why do all the fics involve Nagisa wearing converse!)

I grab my bag avoiding my mom and walk out the door to school.

 

Karma POV:

As I'm walking to school I see Nagisa about halfway there. I think to pretend to bump into him, but maybe I'm just better off walking up to him. "Hey Nagisa!" I shout over to him on the other side of the road, running over to where he is. I almost knock him over in my speed and manage to stop myself inches away from him. "Hey Nagi- wait a minute, what are those cuts?" I ask him and see him feel his bare neck and pull up the collar of his turtleneck. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" "Oh, um, I fell down the stairs and got hurt and didn't want anyone to get distracted." Terrible lie. I'm sure I'll figure out what's going on with him later. But first I ask him if he wants to walk to school together. "Oh, sure!" He says, almost smiling.

 

Nagisa POV: I see Karma down the street out of the corner of my eye and hear him call out my name. I slow down my pace as he barrels down the street, almost knocking me over. He starts asking about the cuts on my neck and why I'm wearing a turtleneck. I have to think quick and make up some excuse about how I fell down the stairs. He still walks with me to school and almost cheers me up. When we get to school, he invited me to sit next to him during class in the back. I accept of course, because it's KARMA FREAKING AKABANE. Wow. I need to control myself. I mean, it's not like he likes me back or anything. Halfway through our math lesson, Koro-Sensei is droning on about quadratics, trying to make it sound interesting, but honestly; who could make quadratics fun? I put my head down on my desk and take a nap. A couple seconds later and I wake up. I feel the same, but then Karma tells me

 

Karma POV:

"You slept for the whole day! You must've not gotten that much sleep at home eh Nagi-Chan~?". All I get to that is a tired groan and a cranky best friend. We walk home together, as I try to explain completing the square to him.

(AN: I was doing math homework when this was written)

Finally, we get to my house and he walks back to his. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Maybe, I'll build up the courage to ask him out.


	2. Drifting

BTW this is on Friday. One day after Chapter 1.

 

Nagisa POV:

School is dull. I mean, it's been fun trying to kill Koro-Sensei while actually learning something, but you can only fail so many times before giving up. But I still continue to try and impress him. I withstand constant abuse from my mother, and I'm at my wit's end. But he makes it all worth it. Seeing his smile, hearing his laugh; he's so cute. But I might never build up the courage to tell him I'm in love with him.

 

Karma POV:

Another day starts. Time to get planning. I take some sticks dipped in anti-koro liquid and start a bonfire. That idiot. He won't even see it coming. But yet, as Koro-Sensei senses the smell, he puts it out with a large bucket of water; roasting marshmallows in the process. "Damn.". He outwitted me again. I can't even get him using the air. But students start pouring into class, and I see Nagisa. I call out "Hey Nagi-chan~", and see him turn around and look for me. He finally spots me and his cheeks flush a light shade of pink as he says

 

Nagisa POV:

" Stop Karma!" I whine. I try to show how I like him, but sometimes his teasing becomes to much for me. Karma grins as he continues to tease me. "I'm sorry Nagi-chan, it's just you're so cute when you're fussy.".  "Well, it's not ok!." I retort. But I really wish he would continue. We walk together into our classroom, and just before class starts, Karma asks "Hey, wanna come over to my house after school?". I think 'Oh my god Karma's house yesyesyesyesyes' before finally snapping out of my daydream. I reply with a cool "U-uh sure sounds great.". 'Real Slick'

 

Karma POV:

"Alright then, it's a date.". I say, grinning while walking away from the flushed Nagisa. All I can think is 'He is so adorable when he's confused'. Now, I need to think of an activity for our "date".

 

Side note: my chapters are really short so I'm going to be moving stuff from later chapters to earlier one to make them longer.

 

Karma POV:

'Right then, let's get down to business.'.

I prepare snacks, popcorn and chocolate; because I know Nagisa has a sweet-tooth. I set out bowls and fill them up to the top and continue to set up drinks.

 

\--Timeskip--

 

Once everything is set up and I've picked a movie, horror of course, I text Nagisa to tell him he could come over.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Karma Akabane:

Everything's ready Nagi-chan~

Nagisa Shiota:

Can you stop with the nicknames?

Karma Akabane:

Fine, Honey Bun~

Nagisa Shiota:

Whatever. I'll be there in 5

Karma Akabane:

K

\--------------------------------------------------------------

My heart practically does a somersault as I daydream about Nagisa and his adorableness.

 

Nagisa POV:

I'm so excited. I finally get to go to Karma's house! I'm practically squealing. In my head of course, wouldn't want my mom to hear me expressing joy. But I can hardly help it. Hanging out with Karma Akabane. That's basically a step away from a date. Right? Whatever; I need to get ready for my "date".

I put on sweatpants and a black and red t-shirt, and a navy blue sweatshirt. I wonder what Karma will be wearing. 'Probably something hot' I think, but I suddenly chase that thought out of my mind. I can't be thinking things like that. That's not the kind of mindset one has when invited to someone's house. Shoot

It's been 20 minutes. Who knew picking clothes could take so long. Kaede would be proud. I hurry to tie my shoes and walk to Karma's house. I ring the doorbell and Karma answers.

 

Karma POV:

I'm setting up the movie when I hear the doorbell ring. I yell "Coming!" as I run to the door to let my best friend in. Nagisa walks in and instantly gasps. Almost automatically he says "Thank you for inviting me to your house". I reply " No problem pumpkin pie". As if he thought the nicknames would stop at my house. I tell him all 'bout the movie we'll watch, and what games I have set up, and all the snacks I have, but something seems off. He looks, well, tired. I ask him "What do you want to do first?". He replies " Honestly can we just go up to your room?

I lead him upstairs to my bedroom and he instantly collapsed on my bed. He looks worn out, from a day of hard work; which is strange because he doesn't have a job, or the body type to do anything like that. But I leave it alone and let him relax a bit in my bed. I ask him "How come you're so tired?" But all I get in response is a soft snore coming from Nagisa. He's been in my house for two minutes and has already fallen asleep. Well, he is adorable though. So I tuck him in bed and sit down next to him. But slowly, my eyes begin to not be able to hold themselves open, and I drift off to sleep next to Nagisa.


	3. Where Am I?

Nagisa POV:

I wake up, my eyes obstructed by something red. I try to move but I'm held back by something. It tightens it's grip on me and I'm trying to move to see what it is. Wait. Red? I turn my head a little and see none other that Karma Akabane. 'This can't be happening. How did I get here?'. Suddenly, I manage to pry myself free from the red-head, but not without stirring him awake. "Good morning Nagi-chan~" he says with a grin. Oh fu- "Did you sleep well?" He asks, with his standard devilish look in his eyes. "Fine I guess, but I got crushed by something RED AND FLUFFY." "Fluffy eh?" He answers, but not before pulling me back onto the bed and crushing me in a bear hug. "Get off of me!!!" I say, barely choking out the words. 'If I die, at least I'll die getting crushed by the one I love'. What was that thought? Whatever. "Hello? Earth to Nagisa... Can you here me?" Karma says, while waving hands in front of my eyes. I finally snap out of my trance and answer "KarmaohmygodwhatiswrongwothyougettheheckoffofmeIhavetogotoschool". I take a deep breath before remembering it's Saturday. Karma smiles and says "Um, it's Saturday my sleeping beauty; I could stay here all day. Shoot. I finally give in and collapse on Karma, letting him do what he wishes.

 

Karma POV: I wake up to Nagi-Chan trying to leave. Like hell I'm going to let that happen. He's only been here for one night! I see him putting on his socks when I say "Good morning Nagi-Chan~". I can see a look of annoyance in his eyes as I ask "Did you sleep well?". He responds saying something about being crushed by something red and fluffy. I'll show him red and fluffy. I pull him back onto the bed with all my force, and hold him close to me, refusing to let him go. He tries to make an excuse about school, but I answer with "Um, it's Saturday". I can see the look of dispair on his face as he finally gives in and gives me what I want. "Besides Nagi-Chan~, I don't know if I'm done with you yet." I start playing with his hair. It's probably the smoothest I've ever felt. I take off his hair ties and start raking my fingers through it. Nagisa seems to be enjoying it, and looks rather peaceful. I ask him how he gets his hair so smooth. "Conditioner you doofus". That makes me pout. "Call me what you like, but you'll always be my little Nagi-Chan~".

Was that too cheesy? I don't know. I'll just go with it. But I'm not answered, because I turn and look, just to see Nagisa sleeping in my lap. "He really is my sleeping beauty" I think out loud. I give him a small kiss on his forehead hoping he won't wake up, and gladly he doesn't. I tuck him under the covers and lay there with him. Soon, I once again drift off to dreamland; this time with Nagisa in my arms.

Nagisa POV:

Once again I wake up around midday, my eyes blocked by royal red hair. Oh God, did I really sleep for two days straight? Ugh, it's not like my mom will care. She'll just use it as a way to attack me. I cringe at the thought of her finding out her little princess slept over at a boy's house; let alone in the same bed as him. I get up and start to gather my things. I wonder if I should wait for him or not but I decide he wont let me leave if I give him a choice.

I pick up my stuff and gently close the door, walking out of his giant house and towards my hell hole of a home. Wait. I should leave a note. Besides, it's not like I'm in a hurry. I quickly scrawl a note and leave it on Karma's pillow. I finally walk home ready to face my mother's wrath. As soon as I get home I get a snack to the face. "How dare you go away for two nights without telling your Mother! And I will not have my daughter walk around wearing such boyish clothes!" I'm too tired to react, despite having slept for 12 hours straight. I'm still recovering from her last attack. "Answer me young lady!" she demands, and I'm forced to talk to her. "I'm sorry mom; I was having a sleepover with one of my friends.". "Which one?". "Okuda." My mom looks slightly relieved. "Oh, ok." She must have cooled down, right? Wrong. With a kick to the ribs she yells "you will never again leave without telling me again! Now, I have some dresses I'd like for you to try on." "No way. I can't count how many times I've told you; I'm not a girl! Calling me your daughter and your princess can't change my gender!" Oh no. I've done it now. I see her face heat up as she gets more and more as angry. She walks into the kitchen and with a burning rage pulls out a knife. Terrified for my life, I form a plan to run away. She walks over to me, with a terrible look in her eye. But, she doesn't hit me with the knife. Instead, she smiles at me and slits her wrist.

 

Cliffhanger!

Author: Ok fine maybe just a little more.

 

Karma POV:

I wake up around noon with the feeling of something poking me in the head. I get up to look and it's a note. From Nagisa. It says:

____________________________________

Dear Karma, thank you for having me these past two days, but I really think I should go back to my house; and if I waited for you to wake up I wouldn't have left at all.

 

Thanks a lot,

Nagisa

____________________________________

 

Ok then, I think, while I drop back in bed and raise my hand to the warm spot where he was laying on me. Does this mean he likes me or does he just really appreciate me inviting him over? Ugh I wish I could just build up the courage to tell him I like him. But suddenly my phone rings. It's Nagisa. "K-karma?" "Yes?" "Oh thank God can you please juse c-come over really quick" "Why?" "It's my m-my mom. She killed herself. I tried to stop her but I--" And he starts bawling. "Don't worry" I say. "I'll be there right away". And I rush out of my house throwing on sweatpants and a sweater and racing down the street on my bike to Nagisa.

 

 

 


	4. Gone

 

Nagisa POV: 'She's gone. Really gone. Not coming back. I don't know how to feel. Even though she hurt me and abused me, I still love her. I don't know why. Call me crazy, but she's my blood. And that blood is spilt. And it's all my fault.' I take a deep breath and call Karma and tell him what happened. I try to stay calm, as calm one can be when their mother just killed herself, but I can't hold myself back. I start sobbing into the phone and Karma tells me he'll be here soon. I hope he comes soon. I don't know how long I can last before I break. I pick up my phone and call the police. I explain to them the whole situation my voice breaking throughout the phone call. They dispatch an ambulance immediately and two minutes later I hear a knock on the door. The EMT's are there and they carry my mom out on a stretcher. Just two seconds later, I hear another knock and it's Karma.

 

Karma POV:

I see Hiromi getting wheeled out on a stretcher. 'Serves her right.'. I knock on the door hard and await Nagisa. 'I know full well that it was Nagisa's mother, and how much he loved her no matter what she did to him; but she had it coming to her. These kinds of people can't expect to get by with their abusive ways on the pity of others.'. Nagisa opens the door, and instantly starts crying into my shoulder. It takes all I have not to let myself start crying. Not out of sadness for Nagisa's mother, but for pity of Nagisa; who had to go through this his whole life. 'But Hiromi will never be a martyr. Not after what she did.'I'm comforting Nagisa as he continues to cry into my shoulder, drenching my shirt in salty tears. But I I'm not sure I can ever make Nagisa feel better. I can just sit there with him and be his shoulder to cry on.

 

Nagisa POV: I feel useless. All I can do is sit here and cry on Karma, while my mother is being wheeled out on a stretcher. I don't know what I'm going to do. "Karma" "Yes Nagisa?" "Thank you for being here for me, when I need you most." I say through tears. "No problem Nagisa; I'll always be here for you. After all, you are my best friend. 'Or maybe, something more', I think to myself. While pull myself together, I watch as Karma cleans the floor and the knife clean of blood, then throwing the knife in the trash. He washes his hands furiously, then walks over to me and puts his arm over my shoulder. "It's going to be alright Nagisa". "I hope so".

 

Karma POV:

After about an hour of comforting Nagisa, I look at him, asleep in my arms.

(AN:ENOUGH FLUFF! ITS NOT HEALTHY FOR ME! Wait no! I can't resist. This'll be a very fluffy book I guess.)

I lift his hand off my shoulder and kiss it gently, before picking him up like a toddler and carrying him to bed. I tuck him in, and softly kiss his forehead goodnight. I then walk over to the couch, pull a blanket over myself and sleep.

 

Nagisa POV:

What's going on? I look up and I'm in bed, but Karma is gone. 'Huh. Figured that pervert would've slept in bed with me.' But I have a sick feeling in my stomach. Something's not right. The room seems kind of cloudy even though I can see it perfectly fine. Then, I see my mom walk into my room. My. Dead. Mom. I see her holding a knife, pointing it towards me and walking towards me slowly. She's suddenly a foot in front of me as she raises the knife to me, almost as if to stab me, then drags the knife across her throat; blood dripping on my face. Except none of that happened. I wake up crying into my pillow in my bedroom, and get up and look around, to see nothing there. I go into the living room to finds none other than Karma sleeping on the couch. He suddenly wakes up.

 

Karma POV:

I wake up to see Nagisa crying, walking towards me. "Nagi-Chan what's wrong?" "I had a dream, A-and my mom was there, and she had a kn-knife and-" and Nagisa starts bawling again. "Dont worry Nagisa, it's not real. Come here." I beckon him towards me as I pull him into my arms and hold him tight. As I run my hand over his bare back under his shirt; I whisper into his ear: "Don't worry Nagi-Chan. I'm here. You're safe, Nagisa. I'm here.". And we fall asleep together, finally at peace.

 

Time-skip to morning!

 

Nagisa POV:

I wake up in Karma's arms again. 'I could get used to this'. I don't even think about visiting my mom. I know she's dead, and if she isn't, I hope I never see her again. For some reason, I don't feel attached to her anymore; like she isn't my mom anymore. Maybe that feeling of family got misplaced with Karma when he came over and slept with me- I mean helped me sleep. I just hope Karma never leaves me. Not like my mom did.

 


	5. Roommates

Unedited: this line will be removed once it is.

 

Nagisa POV:

I wake up and I'm in Karma's arms. But I'm so tired... Or maybe I just want to stay with Karma. I fall back asleep.

 

Karma POV:

I wake up, and Nagisa is sleeping, using my chest a s a pillow. I wonder if I'm comfortable. I slowly get up, gently putting Nagisa back on the couch. I walk up to the fridge and take out some eggs and bacon. 'Guess I'm making breakfast.'. I crack the eggs over the pan and fry the bacon in another pan. I...

 

Time-skip because cooking is annoying to write out

 

Finally, breakfast is done. I take two plates and put eggs and bacon on each. I also fresh squeeze orange juice. Looks great. Suddenly, I hear from the living room: "Karma-Kun?". I turn around to see Nagisa tiredly waddle towards me. 'He's adorable'. "Yes Nagi-Chan?~" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. I hear him ask "What's for breakfast?", as if I'm his chef. "Something good Nagisa.". "Whaaaaaaaaaat is it" I he whines as he collapsed in a kitchen chair. "Bacon and eggs". All of a sudden, as if he just got a puppy for Christmas, he exclaims like a child "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!". 'When will he act his age?' I think while laughing and shaking my head. We both sit down to eat. I see Nagisa all of a sudden spring to life and like a little tiger scarf down all his food in a minute. "I see someone's hungry." "Mhhhm". He says, with his mouth full. "We still gotta go to school though. You need to get changed.". All of a sudden, he slouches down and pouts as if he just got out of bed. "But Kawma I'm Tired...". "Well then wake up! Go wash your face, get changed, and put your bag on; cause you're going! Unless you want help." 'Wow. Didn't mean to say that out loud.'

 

Nagisa POV:

Ummm, did he just say that?. Should I just ignore it? But I'm so tired and I don't wanna go... Well, I guess I gotta do it sometime.

I get up and start to brush my teeth, before hearing a loud noise behind me. I turn around and I see Karma. Taking. A. Shower. Right. Behind. Me. I'm petrified and can only hear him humming behind me. "U-um Karma-kun?" "Yes, Nagi-Chan?" "Are you taking a u-um shower?" "Yes." "U-umm why?" I look in the mirror and see my face flushed a bright red. I also see- Karma NAKED! I instantly cover my eyes as my nose starts to bleed. The shower stops and Karma walks out, naked, except for a towel around his waist.

 

Karma POV: I step out of the shower and see Nagisa's nose bleeding. "Oh Nagi-Chan, your nose is bleeding! Here let me help." I hand him my towel, and with his eyes still closed, proceeds to wipe his nose on it. He seems to be fine until he realized that was the towel I was wearing. Nagisa runs out of the room and I start to get ready.

 

\--------------------Timeskip----------------------

 

Finally, we're both ready. We were going to walk, but I had another idea. "Hey Nagisa" "What?" "How about we go on my bike?" "But where would I ride?" "On the bike." "Ummm," I hear him get nervous. "Don't worry. You'll be behind me holding on to me the whole time.". "Oh, u-um ok.". I get on my bike and hold it steady for him. He climbed on behind me with his legs around my waist and his face leaning on my back. I give him a countdown before I finally take off. He looks perfect as he buries his face into my back. Sooner or later, we're at school. We get off the bike and everyone quickly rushes over.

Terasaka: Are you two a thing now?

Karma: Shut up

Nagisa: No, he was just, um, giving me a ride to school.

Kaede: Oh my God Nagisa I am so sorry. How have you been holding up?

Nagisa: I'm doing good Kayano. Thanks for asking.

Kaede: Great to hear! But really, are you guys dating?

Karma: Maybe

Nagisa: Shut up!

 

Nagisa POV: 'Did he just say maybe? I'm so nervous. Maybe I should confess today.' I quickly space in and just ignore everyone else, walking in to class; sitting in the seat next to Karma's of course. But I make him move to the front as I need to catch up. "Nagisa, may I speak to you and Karma outside? Karasuma too.". Karasuma grunts and gets up, along with me, Karma, and Koro-Sensei. We all go to the garden shed where Koro-Sensei starts speaking. "First of all, how are you?". "Good, I guess." I reply. "Great. And you and Karma aren't... You know..." He says turning a bright shade of pink while giggling. "Dating?" Karma asks. "No, not yet." He says with a wink and a grin. "Oh-kay then. So Nagisa, I'm aware of your current situation and well, the point is--" but he gets interrupted by Karasuma. "We need to know where you're going to be staying. Your dad isn't an option, and you don't have any known relatives, so how about you move in with your boyfriend?". 'Who said he was my boyfriend?'. "Sounds great to me!" Karma said, sounding excited to get to torture me from the comfort of his own hom- I mean mansion. 'His house probably has a name' I think sarcastically. "Well, ok I guess." I say defeated; knowing there's no point in arguing with them. "Great! Then Karasuma and Karma will help you bring your stuff to Karma's house. They can also help clean out the house. You are dismissed for the day to go move your stuff into Karma's house.". "Thank you Koro-Sensei.". We walk away towards the front of the tool shed-of-a-schoolhouse, and make our way to Karma's bike.

 

Karma POV:

"Well that didn't last long." "No kidding" I hear Nagisa reply, slowly getting on my bike behind me. "Please don't go too fast this time." he asks, but it really is more like he pleads. "Ok, fine raspberry."

"Is that a new nickname?" "Yup.". I turn towards him and wink, then turn back around and rev up the engine. This time, I try to go slower; but not too slow that the bike will fall down. We make it to Nagisa's house. Luckily, I don't live too far from his house, so it shouldn't be too hard to move his stuff. We go through Nagisa's house and I go into the other bedroom; Nagisa didn't want to go in for obvious reasons. I'm looking around the room, and am looking inside drawers until I find something interesting. On the cover it reads: "My Diary".


	6. Love

 

Karma POV: 'So this is her diary huh.' It feels strange that someone like her would keep a diary. I wonder whether or not I should show it to Nagisa. Maybe I should read it first, and make sure it wouldn't upset Nagisa.

____________________________________

 

Dear diary,

 

Today was terrible. I was so excited to finally have a baby girl. But what did I get? A boy. Maybe if I pretend he's a girl it'll be the same. Her name is Nagisa. A very pretty name...

 

Hmmm. Boring. I'll flip a couple pages.

 

Dear diary,

I've done something terrible. I've killed (Nagisa's father). Why did I do this. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. I'm going insane. At least I've still got little Nagisa. But I'm scared that one day she may meet the same end as her father. I hereby vow to end myself before I can kill Nagisa.

 

Woah. That's.. um... Interesting. I should really tell Nagisa. But I can't. I'll tell him soon. But for now, I'll read more.

 

Dearest diary,

Today I beat Nagisa with a knife. I beat with a belt until she was black and blue, then I made little cuts all around her body. When will she learn to start acting like the young lady she is? She is 12 after all. Right now she's sitting in her room crying. Maybe she will learn to behave properly.

____________________________________

 

Oh no. This is too far. Hell, it was too far when she said she killed her husband. I've gotta tell Nagisa.

 

Nagisa POV:

I see Karma sitting and reading a book. "Come on Karma, we've got to get packed up. "Ok. But-" "No buts. Now help me with these boxes.". We finally pack up all the boxes. It's about 4:00 by now. We see Karasuma pull up in a car. He steps out and helps us load it all in it. 'I don't really need help. All my clothes are dresses except for one pair of sweatpants and one t-shirt.'. "Guys I really don't need help. I only really have like two pieces of boy clothes.". "Why, what are the rest?" Karma asks with a devilish grin on his face. "Dresses mainly. My mom thought if she dresses me like a girl I'll become a girl. But I went against her wishes once and while I was on a "sleepover", I went to the mall and bought sweatpants and a t-shirt. Miraculously, my mom didn't find out.". "Don't worry Nagi-Chan, you can borrow some of mine~". Karma says in a weird voice. Ugh. When will he stop teasing me. That's what it is right? Teasing? Nevermind. We get in the car and drive to Karma's house. I've slept over beforewhen I was little and also very recently before my mom, uh... passed on. We walk in and Karasuma puts down all my stuff on the floor. "Thanks for helping Karasuma-Sensei". "No problem.". Now, I need to get unpacked. With Karma's help, I start putting my clothes in a closet. And by clothes, I mean all my dresses. My clothes, I put in Karma's drawer. He doesn't seem to mind as I don't have any clothes so I'll just steal his. I take spare clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm in, I start washing my hair. Then I hear the door open. "Nagisa! Are you in the shower?" I hear Karma yell over the noise of the shower. "Yeah! Why?" I shout back. "I need a shower too! So hurry up cause I don't want to miss my show!" "Ok!" I finish up my shower and walk out to Karma's room to change. I see Karma watching me on my way down. Creep. (Note: Nagisa is wearing just a towel.) I'm about to walk into the room but I turn around and see Karma. 'Holy hell he's ripped. It's like his abs have abs. Nevermind that, I'll just change'. I get changed and suddenly Karma walks in wearing nothing but a towel and I see him about to take it off when I shout "Wait, no! My innocence!" I see him turn around to face me. "So Nagi-Chan, you like what you see?" "U-ummm please let me leave then you can change." "Oh fine. You're no fun.". I walk out and he starts to change. Taking his towel off barely before I close the door. I walk downstairs and pour myself a glass of strawberry milk. I'm drinking it then Karma comes to me.

 

Karma POV:

"Hi Nagisa" I say with a kind of embarrassed look on my face. "I'm sorry about before. I went too far." "It's ok Karma-kun.". "Thanks God Nagi-Chan. I was worried you'd hate me forever.". "How could I hate you? You're my best friend!". 'I'm glad I didn't upset him.'. "Netflix and chill?" "Sure." Of course, I turn on a horror movie and Nagisa visibly cringes. "Whyyyyy Karma?!" He pouts. "I'm gonna have nightmares all week!". "Then I'll comfort you." Ok Karma..." He seems already scared just from seeing the name of the movie. <Insert Movie Name>. "Come on Nagisa I've seen movies scarier before. Here. You'll sit right next to me, and if anything scared you, you can squeeze my hand." "O-ok K-karma.". He really doesn't like horror movies. Halfway through the movie I hear a bloodcurdling scream. From Nagisa, who is burying his face in my shirt and squeezing my hand so much it cuts off circulation. I pause the movie and exit out. "Too much for you Nagisa?" "Y-yeah." "Ok, no problem. Let's go to sleep." "Ok." I climb into my bed and lay my head on my pillow. Then I see Nagisa crawl in next to me. "Nagisa what are you doing?". "I-I'm scared a-and you made me watch that movie! Besides, it's not like I haven't slept in the same bed as you before.". "Oh, ok then Nagisa.".

(AN:Nagisa is on left side of bed, Nagisa is facing left and so is Karma.)

We both snuggle in tight in the blankets and I start to fall asleep. Until I something burrow deep into my chest. I open my eyes and see Nagisa, whimpering as he tries to bury himself deeper in my shirt. "Nagisa what are you doing?" "I-I'm scared K-karma". "But we only watched half the movie!" "So what? I'm still scared.". "Ok fine Nagi-Chan~". I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer as I run my hand over his back, only to realize he's... shirtless! "Umm Nagisa where did your shirts go?" "U-um I got hot. I can put it back on if you want.". "No it's fine. Good night.". "Good night Karma.". "I-I love you.". "What Karma?". "I love you.".

 

Nagisa POV:

'Did he just say he loves me? Yesssssss!'. "W-well Karma, I l-love you too.".

Nagisa and Karma: 'He loves me'.


	7. Together

Nagisa POV:

I wake up, again, in Karmas arms. I snuggle deeper into his grasp. I don't want to get up. Until I look at the time. 'Wait a min- it's 7:00! We've got to get ready!' I get up and try to shake Karma awake, but there's no point. It's like he's hibernating. I finally manage to get his eyes open, and I shout into his face. "Good morning Nagi-" "-There's no time! We're going to be late!". We quickly grab our bags, along with some leftovers from last night stuffed into boxes. I make a mental note to prepare a bento for me and Karma tomorrow. Holding hands, we run outside towards the school; Karma laughing and me giggling. "Karma we're going to miss class!" I shout at him as we run down the road. "Why didn't we take your bike?" "I don't know. I forgot about that.". "How about, I give you a piggyback ride?". I shudder. "Ummm-" but it's too late. I'm grabbed by Karma and pulled on his back with my legs around his torso and my arms wrapped around his neck, with my head resting on his shoulder. 'This is less fun than I thought it would be.'. "So, enjoying the ride Nagisa?" "Umm will you drop me if I say no?" I ask with a worried look on my face. "Yes. Definitely. Well, I mean I can't. How could I drop you? Your cute little body is so light, and your arms are wrapped so tightly around my neck. But I could..." And with a quick motion, he twists his head around and pecks me on the cheek. My face turns red. "Why'd you do that?!" "Because I love you?". My face turns a darker red as I stutter. "Well, you still should've asked. Haven't you ever heard the term "consent is key"?". Karma goes silent as we finally see the school in the distance. Karma speeds up, and all of a sudden, we're at school. Instantly Kaede greets us by the gate.

Kayano: Hi Nagisa!

Nagisa: Hi Kayano.

Kaede: So are you and Karma dating?

Nagisa: Well, not rea-

Karma: Pfft he's already my boyfriend!

And Karma kisses me again, just a quick peck, this time on the lips.

Nagisa: I- Uh- I-

Karma: Shhhh. It's ok.

Karma is just grinning at me like he just got a puppy.

Why does he have to do that?

But suddenly, I kiss him back. He kisses me too and he tries to deepen the kiss, by putting his tongue in my mouth. I give him access and he starts fighting with me for dominance and I lose because I will always be the uke. Finally, I break away and notice Kaede was just staring the whole time. Shoot. I completely forgot we were at school. Whoops. Kaede looks hurt and walks away. I mean, I don't get why she would be. Maybe she's jealous. Then I realize the whole class was watching. Damn. I'm screwed. Even Koro-Sensei was watching, his face a bright pink, taking pictures and writing fanfiction. F--k. I quickly run inside the schoolhouse grabbing Karma and dragging him in next to me. "Why would you do that?" "Do what?" "Make out with me!" "I didn't do that, you did.". Oh right; I forgot in the heat of the moment that I started the kiss. "U-um well you shouldn't have let it gone on! Yeah. You should've stopped me." "But how could I resist?". "Ugh you're right, I'm too beautiful.". "Whoa there Mr. Confident, slow your roll. You are extremely cute though. We can finish what we started before later at home. Home. That word feels weird. I want to act like I've been living with Karma forever, but it still feels weird to call his house home. Even though it's like a home to me. It just isn't. Finally, everyone in class walks in and we start class; but not without a few whispers from our classmates. "Did you hear? Nagisa and Karma are dating!" One person whispers, who turns out to be- Koro-Sensei?!? He's whispering to Karasuma and giggling while Karasuma sensei just looks annoyed to be troubled.

 

\----------------Timeskip to end of day-------------------

Karma POV (Finally!):

Well, today was tiring. I go to bed and collapse, when I fell a sudden lump collapse on me. Who else could it be but Nagisa, laying on my chest, drawing circles on the sheets with his fingers. "Nagisa get off me!" "Too tired, can't..." "I will strip naked if you don't get off me and go to sleep." Nagisa quickly gets up and gets under the covers, and goes to sleep. But not before whispering something to me. "I love you.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! (• ε •)


End file.
